Inseparable
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: I felt the pain instantly. I had been screaming at the top of my lungs for ten minutes straight. My throat is now burning, on fire. But I don't care. I'm just so confused, it's like the world is crumbling down around me. What should I do? I'm always with people yet never, in my entire life, have I felt so alone. Short Niley oneshot, set in 2009 when they broke up. Pretty sad... :)


I felt the pain instantly. I had been screaming at the top of my lungs for ten minutes straight. My throat is now burning, on fire. But I don't care. I'm just so confused, it's like the world is crumbling down around me. What should I do? I'm always with people yet never, in my entire life, have I felt so alone. Isolated. Cold. Sometimes, I literally find it hard to breathe. I don't know what to do. All I need is my one true love. Yet, he is the cause of most of this pain. But I honestly can't live without him. I'd rather die. But I may just die from the pain already… Fresh tears poured down my cheeks as I collapsed on the ground. I curled up into a ball and felt water splash onto my head. I looked up, staring at the newly formed storm clouds. Within a second, the rain started pouring. It soaked me almost instantly but I didn't move. Not one bit. What was the point? If there's barely point in living, then what's a storm going to do? Kill me at worse. Most of me is begging for that anyway. Everything is too much. I was wrong. Fame. Everything. I can't handle it. I never should've started that young. I'm still too naive. Young. Hopeless.

* * *

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I instantly started crying harder. He didn't say a word, but when I glanced at him, he was crying and gazing at the sky.

"I'm so sorry." I heard his voice crack. I choked out a sob as a response.

"I can't lose you." I whispered after a moment, looking him in the eyes.

"Yet the pain of being with you…." I closed my eyes as I felt his grip tighten.

"I love you too much to see you like this. I can't believe I did this to you." I shook my head.

"It's not just you…." I whispered hoarsely.

"Miley. Please. Don't make this harder. Tell me, I'm causing this pain, aren't I?" I was too scared to respond. If I said the honest truth, yes, I would lose him. But if I lied, he would know...

"Don't be scared Miles, please…" I nodded slightly. I heard him sigh.

"When we fight, I…." I bit my lip, trying to hold in a sob. Nick lifted up my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I think we have to break up. But, I promise, I'll always love you. You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. And, one day, when we're older. When we're stronger, we can try again. I promise you, I will love you forever. It just hurts too bad to see you in pain. You deserve someone who would never hurt you…" I bit my lip, trying so hard to hold in the tears.

"Are you leaving me?" I whispered, my voice shaking. He smiled sadly yet shook his head.

"Never beautiful, I promise you, I will never leave. It's just the right thing to do. We're too young now. Do you think our love is true love?" I quickly nodded. He smiled.

"Then, our paths will cross again. The stars will align. And, the world will be ready to accept us. Fate, destiny will bring us back together. Then we'll get our fairytale ending."

"I don't remember fairytales hurting so bad." I whispered as he chuckled slightly.

"Neither did I." I felt tears run down my cheeks as he pulled me back into a hug. I rested my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. I'd miss him. Every little thing about him. But he's right.

"You promise you'll never forget me?" I whispered nervous.

"I couldn't if I tried, Miles." I nodded slightly and looked up at his gorgeous brown orbs.

"I wish we could go back to being those little kids, on June the 11th, 2006." I sobbed again.

"We can never do that. I'm sorry, but we're not those kids anymore." I nodded again, and lifted my head.

"Just… one more kiss. One last kiss. Please?" I whispered as he smiled. He lent down and kissed my lips softly. It was the most perfect kiss I have ever felt. Our tears started falling again from our eyes and mixed into the kiss. I felt a sudden burst of warmth cover my body. After a while, we finally pulled away. I stared into his eyes.

"I'll love you forever Nick, and I swear to god, one day, we'll be together." He intertwined our fingers.

"Then we can be inseparable?" I smiled.

"We'll always be inseparable."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. My eyes squinted in the bright morning light. After a moment, I opened my eyes fully and sat up quickly. I suddenly remembered yesterday and tears formed in my eyes. I looked to my bedside table. On it was a picture of Nick and I when we were 14, having fun at the beach. Nick was lifting me up and spinning me around, while tickling me and I was screaming, begging for mercy. A small and sad smile covered my face as my eyes landed on a note, resting next to the picture. I picked it up and opened it. It had one word on it. One word that gave me some hope I'd be alright. I smiled. I would be alright. I finally put down the note after almost 20 minutes, which stated, simply, in Nick's neatest handwriting.

Inseparable


End file.
